1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates generally to semiconductor device technology, and more particularly to a light emitting diode package and manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With progress in solid state light emitting device development, light emitting diodes (LEDs) and laser diodes (LDs) are becoming increasingly popular, due to longer lifetimes, lower power consumption, less heat generation, and compact size. Progressively, superior light emitting efficiency of the solid state light emitting devices is required. Accordingly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,531,328 discloses a light emitting device package including a metal reflector on a substrate for enhancing light emitting efficiency. However, the metal reflector may still absorb light emitted from the LED chip, restricting light emitting efficiency. Further, the method for manufacturing the metal reflector is complicated and time-consuming due to numerous plating and etching processes.
What is needed, therefore, is a light emitting diode package which can overcome the described limitations.